Capas de Carne y Acero
by Protorype
Summary: Cherno Un misterioso poder y origen, alguien con gran habilidad y agresividad en las batallas ¿Puede su fuerza llevarlo a la cima? ¿O lo matara en el camino? A lo mejor hay algo mas grande...mas monstruoso y antiguo.


Explicación para la lectura:

Entre guiones - ...- El personaje habla en voz alta.

Entre asteriscos *...* El personaje no está narrando y es su pensamiento literal.

La lectura será en primera persona visto por mi personaje.

Un día, no sabemos muy bien cuando, en China en la ciudad de Qingqing un niño recién nacido empezó a brillar con luz propia desde entonces se empezó a manifestar en la nueva generación "superpoderes" y se empezó a volver lo normal, creando una sociedad de super gente con habilidades abarcando el 80% de la humanidad y con la necesidad, la profesión que parecía un sueño se hizo real, ser un superhéroe. Esa es una explicación suficiente para conseguir un cinco en clase de historia reciente y para lo que a mi me concierne me basta.

Este soy yo, sentado en el ordenador, como de costumbre, leyendo noticias; terrorismo, noticias científicas, grupos de ideología extremistas, secuestros, imágenes sobre Kaijus, tantas ventanas y máquinas virtuales abiertas que el ordenador iba a toda potencia.

\- ¿Que voy hacer? - Digo en voz alta - Esa es una buena pregunta, podría ir a comprar un manga o comic... - Dando vueltas en la silla del ordenador - Ja, otra vez hablando solo -

Me levanto de la silla y abro la ventana para que entre luz y aire al cuarto.

\- Mejor ahora a que me grite mi madre porque la habitación esté a oscuras o por oler mal -

De la luz aparece un chico, pelo corto negro azabache, ojos marrones, un par de centímetros más alto que la media, en apariencia grande y un poco fibrado, aparenta ser más mayor de lo que es.

Me quito el chándal grisáceo para cambiar a lo que mi madre ya dice que es mi uniforme, tejanos negro mate, camiseta negra de manga corta, chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro casi llegando a negro con dos líneas blancas que se alargan por toda la manga y los zapatos grises, cojo el móvil, la cartera y los auriculares, ya puedo salir.

12:00

Salgo a la calle, estamos en Japón.

\- *Mi nombre es Cherno, si, un nombre raro, me lo puso mi padre por su admiración a una antigua película de Mechas, que puedo decir de mí, soy bastante promedio, un chaval de dieciséis años empezando el tercer año de secundaria japonesa, fanático de los Kaijus, los Mechas, comic/manga y de los videojuegos...* Pensar eso...como si alguien me estuviera escuchando la mente, ja, vaya idiotez -

De repente se escucha una explosión en una tienda cercana a mí, un atracador de poca monta, me aparto de forma casi automática y lo veo, tiene un "Quirk", me saca dos cabezas y veo que de sus manos cae unos tentáculos rosados, tal y como me miraba era claro lo que quería, un rehén, solo hay una cosa que no os he dicho, yo...no...tengo...quirk.

\- Este chaval es perfecto - Dice el atracador mientras lanza un tentáculo a por mí.

Solo hay un pequeño detalle, nunca dije que fuera un flojo y tengo mucho temperamento, mientras se lanzaba a por mí hice lo que ya he hecho decenas de veces, posicion de combate, un movimiento rápido, me meto en su guardia y empiezo a bocajarrearlo, golpeando en la boca del estómago, costillas y lados del torso con los puños y codos, no se lo esperaba.

\- ARGH! - Gritó ahogadamente el atracador, le ha dolido, pero me deje llevar por las apariencias, me atrapo con los tentáculos

\- *¿¡Como!? Debí noquearlo con eso*-

\- Maldito idiota, admito que eso dolió, pero mis tentáculos segregan un fuerte sedante de efecto rápido- Se jacta el pulposo mientras los tentáculos emanan un pequeño vapor blanco.

\- *Cojonudo*- Pienso mientras forcejeo con toda mi fuerza a la vez que empiezo a gruñir como un animal, pero nada -*Este tipo agarra fuerte*- Y el sedante no ayuda, solo veo como el atracador corre conmigo como rehén, hasta que me duermo del todo.

\- Ey, tu, monstruo - Dice la voz de un niño

\- Oh, mierda, otra vez aquí - Digo mientras asimilo donde estoy.

Me encuentro en una escuela de párvulos, delante mío un grupo de niños y niñas de seis o cinco años acorralando a un compañero en la esquina, le están pegando y lanzando pequeñas piedras, el crío que está acorralado no hace nada al igual que yo, ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada, solo se protege con los brazos. De repente el atacado abre los ojos.

\- Aquí viene - La indiferencia se apodera de mi voz, mientras los demás críos solo retroceden asustados.

\- ¡DETENTE! - Grita un niño castaño con gafas que aparece de entre el grupo - Dejad a Cherno en paz - Dice el castaño extendiendo sus brazos y poniéndose entre yo pequeño y el resto - ¡Sin Quirk y aun así os asusta! - Aparenta valentía pero tiene miedo, de a poco que no le sale las lagrimas.

\- Miente, si tiene y es un monstruo - Contesta uno de los atacantes.

\- Es verdad, si no ¿por qué no sangra? ¿Por qué no le duele los golpes? - Remarca otra niña.

\- Solo es más duro que el resto, solo eso - Dice el crío salvador.

\- Dejadme... - Dice el pequeño Cherno, rabioso y agotado.

\- Siempre aparece ese maldito sueño - Digo con cierta rabia.

**\\\Déjame ayudarte\\\ **Contestó una voz monstruosa y grave.

\- ¿¡Qué coño!? - Digo sorprendido.

Bueno aquí acaba la primera parte, no se cada cuanto subiré un capítulo, espero hacerlo uno por semana.

Bueno, nos vemos


End file.
